


Crawl

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Day Song fic writing challenge [4]
Category: One Direction
Genre: Fluff, M/M, btw merry christmas, but for the sake of the 30 day challenge, not my best work, past larry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 11:13:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Niall and Harry come out to the world and they have to face the aftermath of hate and they're just trying to make it through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crawl

_So where_   
_Do we go from here_   
_With all this fear in our eyes_   
_And where_   
_Can love take us now_

“I’m so happy you guys are going to do it.” Liam says to Harry and Niall. All the boys are in Niall and Harry’s shared apartment, Harry’s head is in Niall’s lap, his eyes are closed, and he looks blissed, in contrast to his head, which hurts from all the arguments he’s been having with himself. Liam has his laptop on his lap as its rebooting.

Zayn and Louis come out with popcorn,

“I agree! A three year secret relationship? It needs to be shouted out to the world.” Louis states and the boys are smiling because they have all the support they could ever ask. Niall and Harry started this… thing after the X-Factor. Louis and Harry too had a thing, Niall didn’t know how to feel about that but than Harry was showing up and saying all this stuff about how it will always be Niall, and well… here, they are.

At first, the boys didn’t think of management because they were focused on actually getting fans outside of Europe and they enjoyed each other’s company. Enjoyed the free kisses, the shared couply jokes and the boys always complained they’d get cavities from all the sweetness.

But than they were skyrocketing! Everything seemed to happen so fast and they were thrown into this world of people they didn’t know, secrets they couldn’t show and a love that seemed like it wasn’t going to work out.

Shit hit the fan all the time, Niall accusing Harry of cheating, Harry accusing Niall of not trusting him and the other boys of course would be there when one or the other knocked on their door in the middle of the night because of a fight.

They understood.

They came out to management the 2nd year of dating and they did not take it well! They didn’t understand and Harry and Louis didn’t even bother telling about their past relationship, it was focused on Harry and Niall now.

There were speeches of carefulness and how they couldn’t let it show, and then entered Taylor Swift. Taylor was a nice girl but she wasn’t Harry’s and Niall never stayed around her at all, he didn’t like the girl!

Two months later Harry’s calling off the “relationship” with Taylor because really, nobody is worth Niall’s sadness.

And now, without consulting management they were going to come out. Paparazzi were going to have a field day with this one. Liam turned to the boys,

“I’m gonna start it.” Both Niall and Harry nodded. Niall looked down at his boyfriend,

“We got this Haz.” He said his voice shaky and Harry laughed,

“I know. You’re the one freaking out.” But Harry was scared to, he was ready for this but he was still bracing himself. Liam gave them one last look and then started the webcam, Niall looked over at the laptop and there were so many viewers!

“Hey everybody! It’s big daddy Payne!” Liam cried and Louis snorted,

“Who calls you big daddy?” He cried making sure everyone could here and Liam laughed,

“Your mom at night!” Louis stared at him,

“That’s a new low Payne.”

“Big daddy Payne.” Liam corrected and Zayn was chuckling. Niall and Harry were barely listening because they both were on edge; it was just so nerve wrecking! They had kept this secret so long it was weird that everyone was going to know in a few minutes.

“So guys, how have you been? Uh yeah as you can see all the boys are here, come boys.” All the boys crowded around Liam, Harry lifted his head off Niall’s lap so the fans could see his face and they all smiled. All five of them watched as the fans were asking Liam questions and saying hi to them and saying I love you, Harry hoped it would stay that way even after their confession.

“Tonight, we have some news for you guys. Well it’s kind of like Harry and Niall have some news for you so... here.” Liam handed Niall the laptop and Niall situated it on his lap so the camera could see both him and Harry.

“Hi guys!” He said waving and Harry did the same next to him, “So uhm how are you guys doing?” Niall asks, nervousness seeping out of his voice. Harry turned to him,

“Do you want me to do it?” He asked and Niall nodded softly. Harry gave him a small smile than looked at the camera; he had to be strong for Niall.

“Hi uh guys. Well Niall and I are like you know... dating. And yeah I kind of love him and he kind of loves me too.” Harry finishes, for good measure he intertwines their fingers and shows the about millions of people.

He watches the feed and there are so many questions, so much love and so much… hate. Harry stares at it and he knows Niall is too,

“So that’s that guys!” Liam calls loudly trying to act normal and Niall looks at Harry, he leans in,

“We’re okay right?” He asks and Harry doesn’t answer, he just kisses him hoping that doesn’t scare Niall because he’s trying to be strong.

~~

“They hate us.” Niall says softly that night. Harry is situated on the bed ready to go to sleep, he really is not in the mood for sex and he’s sure Niall isn’t either. Niall’s head is on his chest, he’s looking at his phone, and he just looks sad. Harry sighs and plucks the phone from Niall’s fingers,

“Baby stop, you have to give them some time.” Harry states putting the phone on the bedside table. Niall turns and looks at him,

“What time? It’s our relationship does it matter if we’re both boys?” Niall asks and Harry shakes his head,

“No it doesn’t but not everyone is as open-minded as us, baby.” Harry says leaning down to kiss his boyfriend. Niall kisses him back, melting into the kiss.

“I love you.” Niall whispers against his lips and Harry will probably never get tired of hearing those words,

“I love you too.” Harry replied, meaning every single word.

~~

“What the fuck!” Jenna, the top boss of management screamed at them the next day. Executives and CEO’s were sitting around staring at the boys with anger. Niall and Harry were holding each other’s hands and Jenna was fuming, “Explain yourselves!” She says very pointedly looking at Niall and Harry.

Niall has his face facing the ground so that means Harry has to do this, Harry knows Niall’s scared. Harry gets it.

“We just wanted to get this out of the way; we don’t feel we have to hide anymore.” Harry states and Jenna scoffs,

“You have teenaged fans that have fantasies! Fantasies that won’t be fulfilled if you guys start prancing around like some big gay freak show!” Jenna cries and Harry clenches his jaw,

“First off we aren’t some fantasies for teenage girls, they’re fans they’ll accept us for what we are being gay is not that big of a deal. Second, we aren’t freak shows! Loving someone that’s the same gender as you don’t make you a freak show!” Harry cries and a CEO pipes up,

“Tell that to the fans who are devoted Christians and who are asking you to go read a bible.” Harry is angry, Niall is shaking, and Harry is stroking his hand, trying to get his boyfriend to calm down.

“What do we do?” One of the CEO’s ask and Jenna scoffs,

“Damage control.” Both Niall and Harry stiffened; they knew what damage control was. They would bring in some girl, make one of the guys date her just to stifle the rumors but since the boys confessed how would they do that?

“But… we already told everybody.” Niall said voicing their fears. Jenna waved her hand,

“We’ll say it was some prank.” Jenna says and Harry’s angry!

“I don’t want to deny our love!” Harry cries and all the CEO’s, executives and Jenna groans,

“Love, shclove!” And Harry jumps up,

“I can’t listen to this!” Than he storms off,

“Babe!” Niall cries but Liam already has his hand and shakes his head,

“Just let him cool off Ni.”

~~

The girl is an Asian girl named Mara who doesn’t really talk, they tell Niall to go do something with her, anything as long as there are romantic shots. Niall tells the boys to tell Harry he loves him and it looks like he’s going to war and maybe it sort of is, but more like a war of society and Niall doesn’t know what’s worse, being shot down or being criticized and hated down.

“So uh what do you like?” Niall asks Mara and she shrugs,

“Anything really.” And Niall nods,

“Starbucks okay?” She nods and they start walking, Niall’s never been the one with the fake girlfriend so he doesn’t know how to act with someone that isn’t Harry. So he slowly wraps an arm around her and that seems like a cue because suddenly paparazzi are everywhere, Niall is used to it so he hurries Mara away.

“Where’s Harry? Your boyfriend!” Paparazzo asks and Niall puts his head down and he doesn’t know, doesn’t know where his boyfriend is.

~~

When Niall gets to their shared flat Harry’s in the bedroom, a towel wrapped around his waist and he’s soaking wet from what Niall assumes to be a shower. He has his phone in his hands and he’s looking down with this concentrated look,

“Babe.” Niall whispers and Harry looks up and swallows,

“Hey.” Niall sees the sadness in his voice, Niall walks over and wraps an arm around Harry, and Harry rubs his cheek against Niall’s hair.

“We’ll be okay, yeah?” Niall asks but Harry doesn’t answer and Niall sighs, “We will Haz.” He says answering his own question.

“How do you know?” Harry asks and Niall looks into his beautiful greens, the ones that have so much emotion and beauty and Niall loves them really.

“Because it’s you and me, we’ve made it through more.” Niall says and Harry shrugs,

“They don’t compare to this.” Niall shrugs back,

“No problems compare to what we have.” 

_If we crawl_   
_Till we can walk again_   
_Then we'll run_   
_Until we're strong enough to jump_   
_Then we'll fly_   
_Until there is no winds_


End file.
